


The end of the world

by Jaedo_season900



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Madness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Violence!, based on the prompts on pinterest, constant bickering, moon apocalypse, past bulliying, possibly of other couple, possibly other characters in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: It's 3 am when Donghyuck received a hundred notifications from random numbers sending "LOOK AT THE MOON, IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" except one message from an unknown number that the only one says "DO NOT LOOK AT THE MOON".
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. The world is end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this fic is going to be ongoing but warning! the update for new chapter might be really slow so please bear with me and be beside me along through the update so I know that I'm not alone. 
> 
> enjoy!! any grammatically errors are expected!
> 
> Edit: I change the title. It used to be "DON'T LOOK AT THE MOON" but I don't like it 😑

It’s 3 am when Donghyuck is busy doing finance assignments that are supposed to be submitted in about 3 days. He wishes for the semester to end quickly but that wish certainly won’t come sooner when there are still 3 quizzes and one finale all in a month. A month feels like hell-everyone has been struggling, Donghyuck is too busy to come out from the room and eat a proper dinner his mom made, he also has no time to hang out with his friends as they are also struggling just like him. His sleeping schedule is also messed up too. A night becomes morning for him, a morning becomes a night day. His mom has been nagging him for the habit but it’s none of his concern whereas his only concern for sleeping late or not sleeping at all is missing the classes and failing for its subjects. 

Which, Donghyuck can’t let it happen. No, not on his watch. In the early semester, he struggled enough to register the subjects online with the crappy ass system of his university portal. It took him an hour to successfully open the portal and it took him zero effort to lose the classes he wanted with the other students. Honestly, he wants to quit. Maybe dropout from university and then move away to nowhere where people can’t find him even his mom or his sister or even his friends. He just wanted to be with himself. 

But well, that is just his unrequited dream where he shoved them back into his mind immediately. 

Tonight though, everything just got weird. It was an usual quiet morning or night at 3 am where suddenly a chaos happened in the blink of an eye. His untouched smart phone suddenly vibrates nonstop that it disturbs him from doing his work. 

Annoyed, “who the hell chatted in the group chat this hour?” he hissed. Picking up his phone and unlocking it, Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion when hundreds of messages from unknown numbers came in. 

“What-” he asks himself. The messages keep coming in and it gets more confusing at the moment that all the messages sent were in the same context. Saying, “LOOK AT THE MOON! IT’S BEAUTIFUL!”. That was hundreds and now became thousands, Donghyuck read the same thing all over again and it starts to creep him up. 

“What the fuck is going on” Donghyuck does not bother to look out through the window of his room to see the moon even though thousands of notifications told him so. Trying to keep his cool, he convinced that this is all a prank or someone hacking into the system. He convinced himself with made up outcomes even if it doesn't sound logical at all. The thoughts of checking up twitter, Instagram or any other possible normal chats from his friends and his family haven’t crossed into his mind. Instead, he continued checking up the messages until-Donghyuck stuck on his heavy breath, he saw one unknown message sent to him that says a totally different thing as compared to the others. 

It says, “DON’T LOOK AT THE MOON”. Urge to believe the message, but suddenly, literally out of nowhere, his curiosity to see the moon is greater than to believing in the one message he just read. Shaking up from the fear and also the curiosity at the same time, Donghyuck crawls because his legs are too weak to move on the ground by itself, into his closet. He fights for himself to not look out through the window even though he himself is not sure whether he should do it or not. 

Donghyuck checked up on his phone again. Since about 30 minutes has passed, the messages that popped out in his notification are now slower than before. Turns out from the same number, he gets a different message saying,

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_“Are you still there??”_

_“Jesus, pls don’t look at the moon”_

_“If you did not, pls say something so I can breathe”_

Again, with shaky hands, Donghyuck types on the screen of his phone to reply to the stranger. 

**_You_ **

_“I’m still here”_

**+82 0345 xxxx**

_“Fuck”_

_“Fuckfuckfuck, thank god!”_

_“Are you alright tho?!”_

_“People have gone mad after seeing the moon. Even though I haven't seen it. My roommate though, gone mad and keeping banging my door and yelling to me to see the moon”_

_“For sure he is not a loud-speaker even though he’s drunk”_

Donghyuck figured out that this guy is really talkative or just talking too much when he is scared. A lot of cursing too. Donghyuck is not a good english speaker but the curse word of fuck is common even Korean that does not speak English would know. 

**_You_ **

_“What-”_

_“What’s wrong with your roommate?”_

_“Is he alright?_ ”

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_“I don’t know”_

_“He’s stop banging on my door a while ago n when I came out he’s gone”_

_“Wait”_

_“R u alone?”_

That got him thinking that he literally forgot about his mom and sister. He was too busy panicking and scared to care about his family. Donghyuck comes out from the closet rushly with the thoughts that maybe he still can save his family who might be sleeping and aren't aware of the situation. As soon as he comes out from the closet (still crawling though) a loud crash from outside startled him that makes him automatically buried his head in his hands. 

“What-” he muttered. Donghyuck gets up and braves himself to peeking through the curtain-carefully not to look at the moon, there was a car crash. Donghyuck’s mouth drops because the crash he saw with his own eyes is not a single car crash but it’s a whole accident that involved cars, big vehicles and people that seemed not in a right mind anymore running through the buildings and some of them dragging other people horridly. 

Crying out loud; begging for their lives to be saved but sadly nobody heard them. Then, if he sees those people being horridly dragged almost make him shit in his pants, Donghyuck has witnessed something worse. Right at the moment, he saw a girl around his age caging the other girl in a crying mess on the ground completely-preventing the other to move and escape, she tilts the other’s with strong force and makes her facing straight to the sky which Donghyuck assumed it’s a moon. 

The poor girl is trying her best to resist from the strong hold and closing her eyes to not looking at the moon. Yet she failed when the other forced open her eyes. Not longer after she struggled and fought for her life, she eventually stopped. Then, instead of tears coming out from her eyes, it's blood instead. 

His legs went jelly and collapsed on the floor helplessly. He felt guilty for the girl even though it is not entirely his fault but he is overwhelmed by guilt and grief for the girl. Donghyuck could not afford to watch the chaos outside anymore. He was shaking in fear, buried himself in his hands. Then, his phone vibrates again. Hoping that it is from the stranger, he unlocked his phone and sighs in relief. 

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_“Hello?”_

_“R u still there?”_

_“Omg, pls answer me”_

**_You_ **

_“I’m still here”_

_“I just saw-”_

_“There's chaos outside n ppl are mad n I just saw something horrible and I’m scared to death right now!”_

His hands shook horribly but Donghyuck managed to send a reply. 

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_“Hey,”_

_“It’s alright. I’m still here ok?”_

_“Calm down first, n tell me”_

_“Are u alone?”_

**_You_ **

_“I lived with my family”_

_“But I don’t even know whether they r still alright”_

_“I was about to check up on them when suddenly there’s a loud crash”_

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_“Alright, hear me out ok?”_

_“The best thing to do right now is stay calm”_

_“I just saw on the news the gov said to stay at home and don't ever come out. So, wherever you r, just stayed ok?”_

_“And if your family bangs on your door, calling out your name, don’t come out! It’s not them anymore ok?”_

Donghyuck is about to burst into tears when he read the last message. He really wanted to come out from the room and find his mom along with his sister but the stranger’s warning was holding him back. His mind goes blank; do not know what to do but stare helplessly towards the door. 

_They must be fine. Right, I should-I should go find them._ The thoughts that he was not supposed to have, that he has been warned of coming into his mind unalarmed. He knows he shouldn’t have stepped out from the room but yet here he is; hand on the door knob and one step away from the safest place. 

_BANG!_ Donghyuck flinched and collapsed on the floor. 

“Donghyuck! Lee Donghyuck came out! What are you doing inside there? Let’s look at the moon, it’s beautiful!” his eyes went wide in shock when the voice behind the door was his sister. No, it’s not his sister anymore. 

Then another loud banging on his door but it is louder and violent that the door would burst open in any second. 

_BANG BANG BANG_

“Lee Donghyuck! Let’s go! Mom is here too, let’s go together!” she said again but this time along with a loud laughter. 

“Mom? Nononono” he panics. He fails to calm himself down. He shivers in fear and cries. The constant notifications from his phone is not helping him either. The banging on his door is worsened as Donghyuck covers his ears with both of his hands, blocking the noise. 

“Donghyuck-ah” this time it’s his mom. “Hyuck-ah” she repeats. “Let’s go out hm? You always have been busy, not eating proper meals, and even messed up your sleeping schedule” she said in a soft tone like she always does. Perhaps she is still his mom. 

_It’s still her. I-I should go-_

“LEE DONGHYUCK!” suddenly she yelled. “Come out now! When are you going to listen to me?! I said come out you son of the bitch!” 

Donghyuck is in shock. The sudden change of the way his mother talks absolutely not hers. 

“She would never talk to me like that,” he choked. He realizes that there is no hope now for his family to survive because they have changed completely. His mother who always cherished him and talked sweetly with her children would never suddenly curse him and behave violently. 

The banging still goes on from behind the door as Donghyuck covers his ears with his palms again. “Shut-shut up! You are not my mom!” he yelled.

“What are you talking about? I am your mom, when did I ever raise you being this ungrateful huh?! Open the door!” she continued banging on the door and twisting the door knob open. 

“That’s right, I’m here too you know? I’m your sister! Let’s go out and see the moon!” her sister continued and the crazy laugh still hasn’t stopped. 

_Shut up, shut up, shut up._ He repeats many times under his breath. Donghyuck can’t stand it anymore as he crawled back into the closet and waited until the loud banging stopped. He hoped. Then, another notification comes in. 

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Answer me please?”_

_“Be with me”_

_“Hey”_

_“Come on, don’t scare me off! I only have you”_

_“Are you okay?”_

A plenty of messages from the stranger come in. 

**_You_ **

_“I’m alright”_

_“But my family they-”_

He stopped typing to wipe the tears that blocked his visions with the sleeve of his sweater. It’s a mess and disgusting but that is his least concern to care about at the moment. 

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_“I’m sorry”_

**_You_ **

_“It’s okay”_

_“I guess-”_

_“This is the fate I should accept now. That the world-”_

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_“That the world is ending”_

That’s right. The world is ending. It is no use anymore if he survived but that was so pathetic of him. Isn't this the dream that he has been wanted? Well, not the world ending but his wish to live alone away from people and also away from his mom. He is so pathetic. Donghyuck chuckles, “I guess I am an ungrateful son of the bitch. But I-”

**_You_ **

_“I want to live”_

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_“Me too”_

_“I want to live”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so the new chapter finally posted after a very long long weeks. My apologies. For this chapter, I'm sorry that the progress is a bit slow. I'm struggling to create new plot. I'm promise that next chapter would have a lot more things that happen.
> 
> Enjoy!

Donghyuck groans and slowly cracks his eyes open. The sunlight that pierced through the curtain of his room-slightly hurting his eyes. The first thing Donghyuck does after he opens his eyes is checking all the messages especially from the stranger last night. He ignores some of the texts that literally have the same context which urged him to look at the moon. His hands busy strolling down-passed down all unknown numbers until then he remembers he does not save nor ask for the stranger’s name. 

“Fuck” he cursed. Groaning, he carefully continues to scroll down the screen to not miss the number he is searching for. 

“Fuck it-” Donghyuck tossed away his phone on the soft material of his bed. Eventually gives up. By then, his phone miraculously rings-meaning that a new notification comes in. He hastily picks up the phone and heaves a sigh of relief sighs upon recognizing the number. 

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ Unread message _

_ “Hey, u awake?” _

_ An hour ago. _

_ “Well, I assumed you haven’t then. I’m sorry I’m being annoying when it’s still morning haha” _

_ An hour ago _

_ “U awake??” _

**_You_ **

_ “I am now. What happened??” _

Donghyuck jolted up, panicking even though he himself is not sure what it is for. His heart begins beating fast and his hands shake as he struggles to type on the screen. 

  
  
  


**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ “God, thank god you’re awake,” _

_ “Just now, there will be an official press. If you can, go switch on the tv now!”  _

Donghyuck does as what the stranger told him to. He immediately runs out from his bedroom towards the living room. The messy state of his house and the floor that was stained with blood left him in big terror. What happened to the girl last night, did his sister and mom both have their eyes bleed? His breath hitched just by imagine his family suffered in pain meanwhile he was so busy protecting himself-

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ “U still there?” _

_ “Are u alright?”  _

A new message from the stranger shakes him away from his thoughts. 

**_You_ **

_ “Ye” _

_ “Yea, I am.” _

_ “I’m about to switch on the tv” _

With quick steps, Donghyuck switched on the television-revealed a man in a military uniform standing firm, fierce eyes-not even budging with all of the camera flashes. “-we’re on the rescue. As it’s not easy to find any survival, upon this press, to all the survivors, please take note. From now on, the military will now begin to take over instead of the government. In order to start the rescue mission, few steps of safety are required to be paid attention. First, avoid reaching high places, especially the rooftop of any buildings. If you’re living in a tall apartment building, better to move out and find any empty houses on the lower floor.”

“Shit-” He lives on the 10th floor. 

“Second, it’s better to move in a group whereas you can protect each other from the danger. In this kind of abrupt event, it is the best to stay calm and not panicking for your own safety. In 24 hours, all the connections such as the internet, signal and other electronic devices will be cutted off in order to prevent any messages that can urge your curiosity to see the moon.”

“Shitshitshit-” 

“So, in 24 hours, find any survivors to move in a group. Remember, it is for the best to cooperate with each other and if someone is affected by the moon, you’re required to kill them without hesitation even if they are your own family. Once affected, you will become violence and can harm others who are still alive.”

Donghyuck remembers how horribly the girl he saw last night-was dragged and forced to see the moon. The sudden turn of his sister and his mom’s behaviour as the moon turned his most beloved people into someone that he did not recognize anymore. He has lost the only people that he has. Donghyuck let out a loud sniff, tears blocking his view. Though he keeps on wiping them away, the tears keep on flowing. 

“fu-fuck!”

“-We have investigated and tried our best to find the actual causes of why all of this happened, though it comes to nothing at the end. We have concluded, this bizarre situation is indeed the end of the world. Do your best to survive and we will try our best to carry on the rescue mission of survival. By then, good luck. ” He ended and the Television shut off by itself-the screen goes black. Donghyuck tries to switch the tv back but fails. 

**_You_ **

_ “What  _

_ "what should we do?” _

He sent a message instead. Nothing comes to his mind of what he should do next. Hopelessly depends on the stranger which seems to be more calm and collected in these kinds of situations.

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ “We’ve got no choice..” _

_ “We have to find a plan. We only have 24 hours before they cut off the electricity and we’ve less than 7 hours before dark comes” _

Donghyuck left the stranger to read. He had no idea what he should reply. The plan? Well, he doesn’t have one. To die? Yes. 

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

“Hey, are you alright?” 

“Even if you’re not, pls just say something hm?”

"Don't u ever dare to think that dying is the best idea, don't leave me alone" 

"please, I beg" 

Donghyuck’s heart sinks.

**_You_ **

_ “Do you think we could survive?” _

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ “what?” _

**_You_ **

_ “I’m sorry. That’s such a stupid question” _

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ “What?” _

_ “Nononono, it’s not a stupid question. I understand,” _

_ “But we would never know, I have my doubt too. I can’t even sleep last night thinking of my family-wondering if they’re alive or not. The only way to find out is to survive right? At least when we die someday, we’ve tried our best.” _

Donghyuck cries again. He swears, he is not a crybaby like he is now. But after he read the stranger’s message, he is pleased to know that he is not alone. There is still a hope that he can rely on. If he has to find a reason to live, he should do it for his family. 

**_You_ **

_ “I’m sorry” _

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ “No. stop apologizing” _

_ “Instead, let’s find a way hm?” _

_ “Okay?” _

**_You_ **

_ “Okay..” _

_ “What do u have in mind?” _

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ “I think it’s best for us to find each other” _

_ “For now, we only know each other that actually survived after the whole mess yesterday.” _

**_You_ **

_ "what if,"  _

_ “you send me your location” _

_ “And I’ll send mine” _

_ “Maybe we could find each other easier” _

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ “Good idea,” _

_ “I’ll send you mine” _

A few minutes later. A new notification comes in right after Donghyuck sent his location. 

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ “Great! Jesus, we lived nearby!”  _

_ “U don't know how fast my heart is beating right now, what a relief!” _

That makes Donghyuck smile for the first time on that day. He too, relief and finally at the brief moment he can breathe again. He and the stranger once again shared another plan which is a place that is safer for them to meet up. Certainly, not his. 

They made a promise to find each other at Hangang river and stayed in contact in order not to keep in track. They also promised to keep alive. 

* * *

Donghyuck gathers anything that can be useful. He packed up a few of his clothes and underwear, laptop and also any food that his mom left in the fridge. He brings along any snacks that he has, instant foods, and mineral water-enough to ease the thirst. Donghyuck also remembered to bring along any weapons to protect him which his old hockey stick that he had long abandoned. 

One last thing, Donghyuck does not forgot to pack along his family portrait in the small frame he kept in his room. 

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_ “Are you ready?” _

_ “I’m out now” _

_ “Remember, since u haven’t go out, take my words” _

_ “Don’t ever stop walking even if you meet someone you know okay? I’ll tell you more later” _

**_You_ **

_ “Okay, I’m ready” _

Donghyuck takes a last look at his home. All the memories he had with his family in this house finally come to end and never would he have thought before in his life, that this is how he’s going to leave; all by himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading till the end. Comments n kudos are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck finally meets the stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the tags. enjoy!

The moment Donghyuck stepped out from the door, his feet stopped-glue on the hard floor. Everything that he sees with his own eyes are just something unbearable to digest. The horror of seeing the man lived beside him, the man he used to frequently talk to-now looked nothing but less human. His shirt drenched in blood that is now dried, hand clenching his cell phone within his palm, and Donghyuck does not even dare to lift his head up to look at his neighbour’s eyes. 

Though, he braves himself and his stomach twists at the unpleasant sight. Both eyes are rolled up so that only white eyes are visible and a trace of blood running down on his face that perhaps caused his shirt to drenched. Donghyuck is scared. Nobody would be in the right mind to be totally okay upon witnessing something so horrible. 

He is urged to run back into his house-locking himself in and never coming out again. But he can’t. He has made a promise with someone. 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath and forces his feet to make a move even though it feels so heavy. Buckling up his hockey stick, Donghyuck slowly walks passing his neighbour’s body. By then, he continues walking without looking back. 

The situation outside is fucking horrible and when Donghyuck looking up at the sky then towards the buildings’ rooftop-cramped with people. Some of them are dangerously closed to fall off from the tall building. Donghyuck keeps on walking. Even though he is scared, his legs as weak as jelly, he quicken his step and walk through the bridge; his destination getting closer. 

**_You_ **

_“I’m almost there”_

**_+82 0345 xxxx_ **

_“Me too”_

_“I probably would get there first, as soon as you arrived, you would see me wearing denim jacket”_

**_You_ **

_“I got it”_

Donghyuck shoved back his cellphone back into the pocket of his hoodie and ran. He runs until he finally reaches the place he aims to. His eyes wander around, but nobody with a denim jacket is spotted so Donghyuck continues walking around the river and walks under the bridge until he sees a shadow of a boy with a jeans jacket with his back facing Donghyuck. 

Hesitantly, Donghyuck slowly approaches the guy-grips tightened on his hockey stick. No matter what, he needs to be careful. 

“Are you..” Donghyuck says, awarely. The stranger flinches and turns on his heel and faces Donghyuck face-to-face. “I’m- oh shit, I just realised that we don’t know each other's names. Um-wait, let me”. Donghyuck watches the stranger in awe. He pulls out his phone, “this is our last chat. This is you right?” he asks, showing Donghyuck the chat. 

“Yes, it is.” Donghyuck checks the latest message they chatted a while ago. Even though the stranger already saved his number as ‘he’- _what a random name-_ Donghyuck is sure that is him who sent the last message. 

“Haa, I’m glad that you made it safe and sound. Let’s go, before it’s getting dark” 

“Wait, I didn’t know your name yet and where are we going?” Donghyuck unconsciously gets hold of the helmet handed whilst asking the stranger. 

“Right, sorry. My name is Mark Lee and you?” Mark expands his hand and Donghyuck joins their hands to shake. “Lee Donghyuck”. 

“A'ight, Donghyuck. We are going to my place-I know you’re lowkey suspicious of me but I swear my place is safe, at least for now. Come on, hope on.” Mark is already on his motorbike with helmet on-patting the back seat signaling Donghyuck to climb.

* * *

Mark brings him to the two-storey house. The house is painted in white paint, full of plants-vines crawled on the wall making the house look so cozy to live for forever. Mark parked his motorcycle in the basement garage. “This way” he leads the way and Donghyuck obediently follows him. 

Mark unlocks the door and reveals a big room-complete with kitchen, a small living room and other three doors that might lead to rooms. The only window in the basement is covered with newspapers-blocked away the view from outside. “Come in, this is my place.” he offers. 

“Thank you” he murmured while looking around the house. “You live in the basement?” 

“Yeah, I used to live with my roommate before-you know.” Donghyuck nods in understanding, exactly knowing what it is Mark is implying to. “Well, I guess I’m alone now.” Mark shrugged. 

“How about the others? The ones who live in the upper house? Are they alive?” 

A rueful smile formed on Mark’s lips, “no. The couple and also my landlord, they’re gone along with my roommate” 

“I guess they’re your closed people” 

“We were,” he murmured. The sorrowful smile hasn’t faded away. “About your family, I’m sorry about them too” 

“No, it’s alright.” They shared a moment of silence until Mark spoke up again, “well, put down your belongings! They must be heavy.” Mark reached over for Donghyuck’s bag and he gave it to the latter willingly. “Thank you”. 

“Take a seat, I’ll make you um, tea? Coffee?” Mark asks, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. 

  
  


“Coffee is fine”

“Okay,” he walked into the kitchen and took out a mug from the kitchen cabinet. “Hyuck, milk?” Mark asked from the kitchen. 

“Sounds good” 

* * *

A while ago, Mark offered Donghyuck a cooked rice and heated can food after both of them claimed to be hungry. They are now resting in the living room. Donghyuck is sitting down on the single sofa meanwhile Mark is lying on the double-seat sofa-reading a book. His long legs hang off from the arm sofa. Mark's behaviour totally confused him; they way he just looks so relaxed like there’s nothing to be worried about. _Does he have everything planned?_ Donghyuck thought. 

“How do you get my number?” Donghyuck asks instead. Mark puts down his book on his laps and peeks over his shoulder to look towards Donghyuck’s seat. “Ah, you know-just like how you got random numbers from strangers, your number popped out on mine too. Well, I don’t exactly know how-” he scratches the back of his head. “I don’t expect much when I texted you-it’s my luck that the message reached you”. Somehow, Donghyuck is just not convinced enough, there is something about Mark that Donghyuck has a little suspicion planted in him. 

“You save my life” Doghyuck simply says. “Technically, you saved your own life. You hold yourself back from looking at the moon,” Mark says, lifting his book again and continuing reading. Donghyuck didn’t say anything in return. His eyelids are getting heavy-his body gets tired and eventually falls asleep. 

* * *

Donghyuck wakes up with no single sight of Mark. Though, he is wrapped under a soft blanket and a pillow under his head. Donghyuck looks over to the clock on the wall and the time is currently 7pm; meaning that it’s already dark outside. The sun has set and been replaced by the deadly moonlight. 

“Mark?” he calls. “Mark?” he repeats, looking around the kitchen and nobody there. So Donghyuck moves to the bathroom assuming that Mark is there, “Mark, are you in there?” he asks from the door. Donghyuck twists open the unlocked bathroom door and is slightly disappointed that the latter is not in there too. By then, the door on his left-which he assumes to be Mark’s bedroom is slightly open. 

“Mark?” He murmured, opening the door wide. But nobody was there. “Where is he going?” Donghyuck asks himself. As he looks around the room, nothing particular that caught his attention. It is just a regular man’s room-messy. Donghyuck was about to leave until he caught a glimpse of a notebook on a desk-wide open on a page that had the huge full moon drawn on it. 

Without hesitation, Donghyuck approaches to take a closer look. 

_3 July_

_Doyoung hyung said it’s gonna happen sooner. Perhaps next month. He told me to make a research on the moon so I did._

_Things might get worse, like how the moon would appear on a day replacing the sun. brighter than the sun itself._

Donghyuck is speechless. 3rd July is the date which exactly a month ago today. To be exact, Donghyuck is more frightened rather than amazed by Mark knowing the fact that the apocalypse is going to happen a month ago. 

  
  
  


_2 August_

_It happens now. Need to reach Doyoung hyung but he’s far away from here. Might need a car to go until Busan. Ughh, what a hassle._

_Out there it is already dark, but nothing happened yet, Doyoung hyung’s prediction might be wrong-maybe at midnight._

2nd August, the date for yesterday. Where all the mess happened. The end of the world. In Donghyuck’s head, there’s a lot of questions he wanted to ask but doesn’t want to know. _Who is this Mark guy? What with him and Doyoung? Who even is that? Is he going to be in danger?_

_Thump!_

Donghyuck jumps at the loud noise coming out from the front door. _Thump!_ Another noise and it’s louder. Donghyuck puts away the notebook and peeks through between the door, there’s nobody but the loud thumping coming from the outside. _Thump!_ It’s getting louder. “Someone? Is there someone? Help me!”. A female voice-knocking on the door. Donghyuck panicking, he hastily grabs his hockey stick. Gripping tightly within his palms. 

“Someone, please..” she sounds weaker-more like a human being. Unlike his sister or his mom’s sudden violence behaviour, the woman sounds more human. Begging to be saved. “I know there is someone. I can hear you! Please, help me”. Even so, Donghyuck is still hesitant to open the door. He reaches for his phone to call for Mark but fails because of the loss of connection. “Shit,” he cursed. 

“Please,” she pleaded. Donghyuck decides to just go with it. He hopes he’s not making a stupid decision, “are-are you alright?” Donghyuck speaks out. 

“Oh goodness, I’m alright. Please, open the door.” she cried. 

“I’m gonna do it, please wait for a while”. Donghyuck unlocks the door and slowly twists open the door knob. “Are you alr-” he froze. 

The woman smiles. Her smile is so creepy-unpleasant to see and his stomach twisted. Her long hair is messy; unorganized, Donghyuck also looks right into her eyes, her white eyes, blood flowing down-drenched her white dress. “Let’s go see the moon boy,” she says. The creepy smile widened and her hand tried to reach for Donghyuck. 

“Where are you~” she sings. Donghyuck slowly steps back. Both of his legs are shaking, wobbly like a jelly. “Boy, you know, the moon is so pretty outside. We should see it together~” The woman says again. 

Donghyuck didn’t answer. He walks back as the woman approaches him. “Someone, Mark-” Donghyuck cried. His back hitting on the wall, nowhere to run-both of his legs are finally given up resulting in Donghyuck to fall down. “HAHAHAHA” she laughs hysterically, “there you are.” her rough hands caressed Donghyuck’s face. “Let’s go-” the woman fell down, unconscious. The blood splattered on his face, Donghyuck looks up-Mark is standing behind the woman, hands holding a baseball bat drenched with blood as well. 

Donghyuck’s vision is blurred out by tears but for sure, the woman is laying down on the floor. “Hey, Hyuck-ie.” a familiar voice calling for him but Donghyuck did not answer. He can’t answer. His tongue goes numb, mind goes blank-shaking in fear, he can’t speak a single word. 

“Hyuck, hey. I know you can hear my voice, come on! Focus on me wouldn’t you?”. Slowly, Donghyuck finally is able to get hold of himself and regain focus on the voice calling for him. 

“Mark?” his voice cracks. “Yeah, it’s me. Are you alright?” Mark asks, he cups Donghyuck’s face and wipes the tears away. 

“I’m not-what did you do? Don’t touch me!” he yelled. 

“I’m saving your life dumbass!” Mark yells back. 

Donghyuck freed himself from Mark’s hold and grabbed his hockey stick. “Stand back or knock your fucking head out with this stick!” Donghyuck threatened. “What with you suddenly? Are you mad that I left you alone or you’re embarrassed that I safe your fucking life?” Mark looks angry. 

Donghyuck scoffed, “huh, is this real you? Who are you exactly Mark Lee?” 

“Who am I? Be more specific Donghyuck, why? You expecting an old man under a fake mask or what?” he laughs. 

Donghyuck can’t help but frowning, “shut up. It’s not funny, I saw everything from your notebook.” Donghyuck waits for any response but Mark is not even flinching-a reaction he did not expect. Weird. “You’re a creep you know? How did you get my number?!” 

“Ugh, I can’t believe it.” Mark scoffed. “What!?” Donghyuck cried. “You don’t remember me!”

“What are you talking about? I never met you before.”

“Yea, yeah.” Mark murmured. “Now, how about we try to relax first? I mean, you. Put down that hockey stick and help me put that shit away from my house” Mark points towards the woman. “-then, let me tell you everything okay?” 

“But-but we can’t go outside.” 

“I know, let’s just tie her up in the garage first in case she still hasn’t died yet, hm? Come on, if you want to know the whole thing about me and the notebook or every shit that happens now, calm down first and help me. Alright, Hyuck-ie?” 

“Don’t call me that-”

“That’s your name,”

“Shut up! Just don’t- I still didn’t believe you,” Donghyuck says but still helps Mark drag the body out from the house. 


	4. the long-lost memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck remembers Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

“What should we eat for dinner?” Mark asks while rummaging through the kitchen cabinet, “mmm, pasta? I don’t know how to cook them though-”

“Do you really think we have time to eat right now? Don’t you have to tell me something??” Donghyuck frowned. Just right after they tied the woman away in the garage, Donghyuck immediately took a shower and now he’s in his big grey hoodie and short pants. He might have seen a glimpse of Mark gulping when he came out with his shorts but maybe it was just his imagination. You know, the world totally does not make any sense right now-he could be delusional. Who knows? Perhaps this Mark guy is not even real to begin with. 

“Stop looking at me like that” Mark’s voice shakes him off. “Like what?” Donghyuck asks with such an expression that can’t be explained. “That! Like, like I’m not real” 

“No, I’m not dipshit-” Mark scoffed by the inappropriate nickname and mumbled, “huh! dipshit, look who’s talking about showing their true colours”. 

“Stop trying to changing the subject Mark Lee-”

“I’m not”

“Yes, you are.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “You should tell me everything now or-”

“Or what?”

“I’ll smash your head with the hockey stick.” he threatened. Mark then laughs mockingly, “you can’t even smash that woman, how do you think you can smash my freaking head?” 

“I can’t but I’m sure I can smash your big head.” Donghyuck answers confidently but the frown on Mark’s face starts to appear, “are you sure you don’t remember me?” he asks. “Huh? No-”

“Never mind, of course you don’t. Come on, what should we eat?” Mark is already holding pasta. “I told you we don’t have time to eat!” Donghyuck cried, he was too close before he lost his shit. “I’m starving! And you barely ate anything either. Before I have to handle another corpse, come help me cook this pasta or I won’t tell you anything.” 

Donghyuck groaned and yelled, “fine! The fuck you want from me?!”. “To eat.” Mark replied calmly. Donghyuck ignores the little twist in his tummy after the latter’s simple answer. 

Donghyuck ended up cooking them tomato pasta with Mark’s little help-the latter couldn’t stop screaming at whatever he was doing. Strangely, Donghyuck feels so similar to Mark and his antics. “Thank you for the food Hyuck-ah” Mark says and starts digging the food. “How do we know each other?” Donghyuck asks, shove his pasta into his mouth. He is indeed hungrier than he thought. 

“High school. I’m the new kid from Canada remember? My grandma accidentally registered me in your grade and ended up being the oldest kid in the class. Still can’t remember?” 

“Uh,,” 

Mark sighs, “I’ll give you so many hints already. Try recall your forgetful ass..while eat” Mark taps Donghyuck’s untouched plate. 

* * *

"Doyoung hyung is my uncle. You might have never seen him before because of his work." Mark says whilst writing something in his notebook. They are now in Mark's room as the latter has promised to tell him everything. 

"What did he do for work? Is it something related to this whole thing?" Donghyuck asks. Mark's room is just as messy as his room-messy with a lot of books but Mark's is slightly different with the huge Pluto planet poster on the wall meanwhile Donghyuck has a huge Michael Jackson poster. 

Mark turned his chair around and said, "he's a professor, astronomy professor. But now he is doing research about-you know, the moon. Him and his husband. Both doing their research at Busan." 

"then, is that why he asked you to.."

"to find out more about the moon?" Donghyuck nods. “Well, I’m an astronomy student and he is simply asking for my little help. Actually, all I did was just make a theory or..an assumption.” Mark finished. “If it’s that, how did he know about the end of the world? Is it supposed to be theory as well? I mean-it still doesn’t make any sense, when he knows so much about the moon, no- how? How did he know? When the end of the world occurs, is he the first person to know? What drives him to make a research?!” 

“Woa, there-calm down. Jesus-”. Mark stopped him, hands on both Donghyuck’s shoulders. Calming him down. “To answer your question, simple. I’m not sure.”

“Huh?” Donghyuck frowned. 

“Before you jump to me, let me explain. All the answers are in Doyoung hyung’s hands-I can’t tell you everything but let me show you something.” Mark takes his phone and gives it to Donghyuck. “It’s a relief that I remember to screenshot them before they cut off the connection.”

“What is this?” Donghyuck asks.

“A blog”. Mark says. Donghyuck looks through the screen-  _ “this blog is flop. Nevermind, 29 June. After a long research, me and my husband have discovered that the moon might have caused the end of the world. I know, this might sound like a scam or crap-whatever you called it, my research has found one patient that might have been affected by this ‘disease’.  _

_ With the help of my friend, Dr. Moon. He sent me private data regarding the observation of the patient.  _

**_Observations:_ **

  * _madness_



_ Might be caused by seeing the moon, claiming it to be really pretty. Though, the patient is blind, eyes rolled upwards horrifyingly-the patient’s mind has gone completely insane.  _

  * _blindness_



_ Upon seeing the moon, the patient’s eyes are bleeding and rolled up painfully. Though, the observation has shown that the madness overpowered the pain.  _

  * _violence_



_ The patient’s behaviour turned 360 degree into violence and it might be influenced by its past personality. Hence, the patient is extremely violent, showing that his personality was hot-headed (as described by the patient’s family).  _

**_Strengths_ **

  * _Very active in the night_



_ When the moon appears, its hearing sense becomes strong. Any simple movement or even lightest breath, the patient automatically gives a quick reaction.  _

  * _Can be very persuasive_



_ good at persuading someone to do or believe something through the use of temptation.  _

**_Weakness_ **

_ Quite hard to identify. Though through the whole session of observation, they discovered that the patient is likely to act nothing in the day. Is not responsive towards any sounds or movement that can cause the patient to act violent.  _

Donghyuck pensive, staring at the big Pluto poster on the wall. There’s a lot to process but it’s not that difficult to understand either. “Are you okay?” Mark’s voice shakes him off from his long pensive. “Hm? Yeah-kind of,” he reassures. 

“You’ve got nothing to ask?” Mark asks, knowingly that there’s just a lot of unanswered questions lingered in his mind and the question that he wanted to ask the most is, “they know about this. I mean, the government. There’s a first victim and yet they kept silent about this. Wh-why? If they told us everything, I could-I could still be able to save my family, but they didn’t and I’m all alone now because my coward ass can’t save them!” Donghyuck cried. Without knowing, he’s already in Mark’s embraces, calming him down and Donghyuck cries harder. 

“It’s okay, why are you saying like everything is your fault?” Mark says in a calming voice, “you’re not a coward Hyuck, not being able to save your family is not your fault. You’re not a hero to save everyone and you’re not that strong to help them too. You are just a human who is scared and it is your instinct to save yourself first. But, certainly-you’re not at fault. Things had happened, no use to blame yourself.” he ended. 

“I’m all alone now-” Donghyuck says, his voice cracked. Mark lets out a soft laugh, patting Donghyuck’s back, “who says you’re alone? Am I a ghost?” Mark jokes and his not-so-funny joke miraculously makes Donghyuck laugh. For the first time in these past hell days, Donghyuck feels like a heavy guilt of burden has lifted off completely from his shoulders. “Thank you” he murmured. 

“It’s alright. Now, I need to change my shirt. Your snots are all over my shirts.” Mark teased. 

“Shut up. Should I put more?” 

Mark muttered “no thanks” but the latter didn’t change his shirt into the new one. Instead, he walks to his desk and continues his work. Donghyuck wanted to ask why, but he kept it silent. “Do you think why, they didn’t tell us anything?” Donghyuck asks instead. 

Without looking back, Mark answers, “hmm, maybe they just didn’t want to? Who knows, they just wanted to keep them secret.” 

“For what? To not cause panic? Answers?”

“Yea, that too. They don’t have answers. They can’t figure out what causes and how to deal with it. All they have are theories just like what my uncle has figured out so far. Only theories. And then on their further investigation, it leads to madness.” Mark’s voice comes out little at the end. 

“Madness? Mark, is there something that happened to your uncle?” Donghyuck asks, concerned. 

“Almost. After 3 months of research, he slowly shows symptoms that are similar to the first patient. He almost slowly lost his mind until Jaehyun hyung stopped him. The fear I have after hearing the news, it’s like my heart almost jumped out from my chest. Well, but he’s alright now. He is back nagging at me through the phone.” 

Donghyuck chuckles, “he sounds like a cool uncle. I wish to meet him.” Mark turns around, “we will. As soon as possible.” he says confidently and Donghyuck might have got some hope and strength by it. 

“Okay” he murmured. 

* * *

That night, Donghyuck can’t sleep so he knocks on Mark's bedroom door, “can’t sleep?” Mark asks knowingly. The latter is sitting on his bed, reading a book. His glasses hanging lazily on the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, mmm-can I? Of course if you wanted too, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable-” 

“Come in, I don’t mind.” Mark cuts him-he patted the empty space on the soft mattress. “Really?” Donghyuck didn’t wait for Mark’s answer as he walked into the room and rested his head on the pillow. 

“I seriously have any memory of you. It’s weird that I don’t remember you especially in high school. I remember Jeno and Jaemin, the Jisung kid as well, but I don’t remember you..” Donghyuck speaks up. After the whole nightmare he dreamt, Donghyuck can’t sleep. 

“It’s possible to not remember someone after almost 6 years passed. For Jeno and Jaemin, they’re your childhood friends-of course you would remember them.” 

Donghyuck scowls, “or…are you mistaken me for someone else?”. Mark looks away from his book and stares at him, giving him ‘seriously?’ look, “your nickname is fullsun and you prefer everyone to call you Haechan instead of Donghyuck because you didn’t like your real name. Am I mistaken you for someone else?” 

Donghyuck’s face goes flustered red. He is mortified by his past protest of his real name. “That’s embarrassing-don’t bring up my embarrassing past!” 

“I’m not, what’s wrong with full sun and Haechan? I thought they were cute and suited you more too.” said Mark, calmly. Donghyuck didn’t say anything in return-he is too flustered by the latter’s lowkey compliment. 

They stayed in a comfortable silence; Mark is still reading the book meanwhile Donghyuck is slowly drifting into a deep sleep. 

* * *

“-cold” Donghyuck mumbled whilst searching for a blanket in the dark room. “-blanket” he mumbled sleepily again and tried to reach for the other side of bed until he realised that Mark was not on the bed. Panicking, Donghyuck jolted up and scanned the whole room for Mark’s presence but the latter is still nowhere to be seen. 

“Mark?” he called whilst his head sticking out from between the open door. “Mark-”.  _ Thump!  _ Donghyuck immediately covers his ears with his palms upon the sudden loud noise coming out from the upper house. “Shit-” He ran out from the room and hastily reached for his hockey stick on the dinner table. 

Tightening the grip on the hard stick, Donghyuck slowly walks through the way to the stairs leading to the upper house.  _ Thump!  _ Another loud thump coming from behind the door. Hands on the door knob,  _ THUMP! _ This time the noise of someone’s head knocked hard on the metal door-causing Donghyuck to scream. “Hyuck? You awake?” Mark yelled from behind the door. 

“I am, what happened?” 

“Go to sleep! Don’t come up!” Mark says instead. Donghyuck hates it when someone did not properly answer his question, “no. Something has happened didn’t it? Let me help!” 

Donghyuck can hear a groan, “no-just some of them! Go to sleep, it will be settled soon,” Mark yells again and a thud sound followed. Not believing Mark, Donghyuck braves himself and unlocked the metal door. As soon as he opened the door, a body fell down lifeless-the man’s head crushed and the blood gushing down-flowing through the stairs. “Fuck!” he cursed. As he is distracted by the body, Donghyuck doesn't realise that someone is approaching him, grabs him on the wrist- caused him to hissed. “Ouch-” Donghyuck froze, a man smiling from ear to ear, “moon-” he murmured but no longer than a second, his head crushed; body fell down. “Hyuck! I told you not to come out!” Mark howld. Eyes shaking in fear. 

“I’m-get down!” Donghyuck swung his hockey stick towards the woman behind Mark. “I won’t stay still, especially knowing that you’re in danger!” 

“You-” they got disrupted by another man climbing up through the window. “Fuck-” Mark runs and in one swing of his baseball bat, the man’s head crushed-fell down from the balcony. “Don’t come closer, from here the moon is visible. You might get affected!” Mark warned whilst smashed another head-tried to climb up. 

“Then you? Mark Lee, this is why I don’t remember you-on purpose!” Donghyuck then ran towards Mark and smashed another head. Mark grabs Donghyuck’s wrist and brings him towards the door, “come on, before more of them come-”. Donghyuck followed and when they were back to the basement, Mark slammed the door shut and locked them up. 

“I’m sorry grandma, I can’t save your house-” Donghyuck hears Mark mumbled under his heavy breath. 

Exhausted, both of them sat down on the stairs. Ignoring the blood and a man’s corpse. “I need to smoke-I’ll handle that corpse later,” Mark walks down to get his cigarette he saved in a small drawer. Donghyuck noticed Mark’s hands were shaking severely-not the first time, Donghyuck saw them shaking earlier when the latter saved him from the woman in white dress. Seems like Mark is not that good in handling those monsters either. He hides it well that it took him for a while to notice. 

Just like back then. Donghyuck remembers now-everything about Mark in his memory. A bunch of memories that he purposely erased. 

“Are you alright?” Donghyuck approached Mark who tiringly blew his cigarette on the sofa and his hands still drenched in blood. “Much better after I smoke,” he says. “How about you? Are you alright?” 

Donghyuck nods, smiling to reassure the worried Mark, “I’m alright.” 

“That’s a relief then-” he says and blows his cigarette for another round. “why would you come out in the first place? You could get hurt”. Donghyuck scoffed, “can’t believe you never change even after 6 years”. He says, voice slightly higher-implying that he is upset after all the lost memory comes back. 

Mark jolted up, looking at him in big-wide eyes. “You-remember?” he asks. “No shit.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “You, with your ‘strong’ act-never fail to amaze me! From the start, from when I was bullied-the day you saved me and acting like everything is fine as hell but through the end you’re the one who suffers, I hate it!” he cried. 

“Hyuck, I’m-” Even before letting the latter continue, Donghyuck runs to the bathroom-ignoring Mark. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading till the end <3 as usual, the comments and kudos would be really helpful. 
> 
> find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/ddoiejae)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ddoiejae)


End file.
